NoblePC20
'Changing Paths '(変更経路 Henkō keiro) is the 20th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It features Ferio who just woke up after the last incident. Plot Ferio finally awake, injuries all healed by Lilly. He found himself in a room with Shiro next to him. Shiro then take him for a walk outside to pick up Noir who is in a shooting. While walking, both talk about things happened recently. Things are pretty peaceful until Malitia came to pick him up. Shiro knows that her power is stronger than his and Ferio is still recovering. Noir came after seeing an explosion and familiar magic. Her friend cannot help her for Malitia had spread several Daemonium in the town to keep them busy. The sisters fight, one to take Ferio away and one to keep him. But both know that at the end, Ferio is the one who makes his choice. Synopsis Ferio dreamed about the day Noir left him. The day where he swore to revenge her. He opened his eyes. His blurry vision started to cleared up. He saw a ceiling basked in the gentle sunlight. He tilted his head and found Shiro sitting next to the bed while reading a book. He mumbled his name and Shiro glanced at him. He gasped as he stood. Ferio asked what happened to him and Shiro said that he was in a come for several weeks. He pick his book and put it on the table. Shiro asked how does he feel and Ferio said he feel okay. He tried to sit and saw around. He was in a bedroom, a human bedroom that is. Shiro told him he's in their current home. He also said that his injuries were fatal, but Lilly's elf magic managed to heal it along with his and Noir's demon magic. Ferio asked where is Noir, afraid she was taken by Nox. Shiro said she was shooting a commercial and should be done soon. Ferio sat on the edge of the bed. His injuries are all healed though he still feel pretty weak. Shiro came with some clothes and ask if he's good to walk. Ferio nodded as Shiro handed him the clothes and told him to get ready. Ferio get get ready and went outside with Shiro. Everyone on the house is currently away with their own businesses. They walked around the town and Ferio apologized to Shiro. He ask for what and Ferio explained that he is sorry for jumping to conclusions about that day. Shiro told him its not his fault and admit if that happens to him, there are chances he might do the same. Ferio asked what happen on earth while he was in coma. Shiro explained to him. Not much happen other that Daemoniums around town and people constantly fell in coma. He is glad that Ferio is not affected by it. He also told him that he is not the only one who become a berserk demon. Ferio said Nox called it "SS Class Demon Weapon". Shiro took him for lunch in a restaurant. He told him one of him friend is the victim. It was similar with him, he become very strong and agile with demonic powers. He thought it may use several forbidden dark magic and creates a new magic. Its possible that people could learn it. But there are difference when using it to demons and human. Demons become much more dangerous while humans exceed their abilities, but still using only small amount of demonic magic. Ferio asked if its alright for him to know all this because he is their enemy and might betray them. Shiro said he might be right, but for him, Ferio is just his little brother who is as clueless as them. Shiro said that since the demons attacked earth, many humans whose souls taken to become Daemonium fell into a coma. Even after they defeat the Daemonium, the souls stained by demonic energy and gathered somewhere. Until now, the first victim of it which is their schoolmate is still in a deep coma. Ferio said he don't know where are the souls gathered. He figure only Nox and Malitia who knows it. He does often hear them saying things that its not enough. He doesn't even know their true objectives. He only joined them because of anger to Noir. Shiro said then that's good. He also told him to properly tell Noir about it. Since they parted, Noir has been looking out the window every night with sad face. Shiro stood as he looked behind Ferio. Ferio turned and saw Noir came under her disguise. Shiro said he got to help Kito and left. Ferio and Noir walked outside. Ferio is thinking what should he said to her. Should he apologize first? But Noir then ask how is he feeling. Ferio said he's okay but feel weak. Noir then started to talk about her challenges on earth. How she must to earn money for living or how she must study every night for school. But she's glad to be here because humans are very interesting, fun and kind. Ferio asked if she's happy and Noir smiled with a nod. Ferio then apologized and Noir gave him a similar answer with Shiro. Ferio told her about his side of story and what he think and feel back then. Noir then told him that Shiro was trying to go back and called Ferio, but Nox stabbed him almost near his heart. She quickly helped him stand. Shiro's wound is healing slowly and he told her that he will go to Ferio, but seeing his condition Noir forbid him and ended up pushed to the portals. Both passed out and she thought Shiro had died. She apologized for not going to him that time. Suddenly, a familiar voice heard behind them. The voice grabbed Ferio and both are gone. Shocked, Noir received a call from Sora saying that there are four to five Daemoniums in where she is now. She also said that Yuuki also surrounded by the similar amount of Daemonium in where she is. Noir went inside an ally just when Miho called her and said the similar thing. Noir hide and transformed. But she saw no Daemonium. She went to a high building and looked around. She saw four spots of demon attack. One near the market street, one near one of Miho's family company building, one near a kindergarten and one in the middle of intersection. But then, she saw a blast of magic from an abandoned building. Portal magic. Malitia took Ferio to an abandoned building. Ferio ask what is she doing and Malitia simply said that she's rescuing him. Ferio refused to come because he was in the middle of conversation with Noir. Malitia flinched and asked if he prefer her than his home. Ferio knows that Malitia's demon magic is much more powerful than his, but his fighting ability is far from her. But, he is still recovering his energy. Malitia said she doesn't care if he want to go back or not, she will be taking him back by force. She opened a portal bur Ferio stepped back, refusing to go in. Malitia was about to grab him, but Noir lashed her scythe at her, scratching her hand. Malitia told her to not interfere if she doesn't want to be taken away as well. Noir charged to her, trying to avoid the portal. Malitia said its no use because no matter how hard she tried, Ferio will come to her. Ferio has a revenge to pay and he needs his rest to do so. Noir told her that she cannot said other people's choices based on what she want. Ferio will decide. Noir stopped and turned to him. She told him to choose which path will he take next. She added that her friends are fighting the Daemoniums right now and she want to help them. But she want he to stay even more. Ferio cannot chooses between siblings. True, he is much closer with Noir. But Malitia is also the closest person he got after the war. He remembered what his mother asked. What did he want to become? he want to be someone like Nox, that is why he followed him. But, does he now? He felt his powers coming back and his body is covered in purple demon flames. He broke Lilly's spell as he grew back his horns. He walked to Noir and Malitia grinned. But, instead of attacking her, Ferio took her scythe and pushed Malitia to the portals with it. Shocked, Malitia closed the portals and came back empty handed. Noir hugged Ferio as she thanked him. He smiled but then let go and remind her to her friends. Both split up and helped the cures who are almost done. Later at night, they gathered with Ferio apologizing and explaining. Everyone understood him, especially Kito who experience the same thing with him. Then it settled that he will be moving here and enrolled the same school. Gale told him that he could ask for his help for both are the "same" age. Not long after that, they all go home and Ferio thanked Shiro. He thanked him for being with Noir until now and always beside her. Shiro patted his head and smiled. Then Ferio added that he is open if Shiro want advice according to dating Noir. Shiro blushed and punched him from the balcony. He's not hurt but Noir is babbling to him for pushing Ferio. Meanwhile, Malitia reported what happened to Nox. Nox only laughed and said that leave him be for he is not worth anything. He also told her to learn and test several magic he put together. Malitia looked the lists and grinned. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Malitia * Daemonium Other Characters * Hanamiya Kito * Ferio Trivia * Unlike other episodes that features one Daemonium or even no Daemonium, this is the first episode to show several Daemonium attacking. * Ferio is now resides with Noir. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes